My Simple Birthday
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Rukia panik. Dimana suami dan anaknya?/ "Mengajakmu ke danau adalah sebuah hadiah!" / "Aku ingin adik" / "Kenapa tidak kita wujudkan saja?" / Rukia's birthday present! RnR please


"Rukia! Tebas dua hollow itu!"

"Kau hollow yang di sana, Renji!"

Keduanya segera menebas hollow-hollow yang berada dalam pandangan mereka. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian hollow-hollow itu menghilang, tanda sudah berhasil dikalahkan.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh" wanita bertubuh mungil yang dipanggil Rukia itu mencoba mengatur napasnya. Bershunpo ke segala arah membuatnya sedikit lelah rupanya.

Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria berambut merah menyala. Pria yang dipanggil Renji itu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya yang sudah kembali dari mode shikai ke pinggangnya.

"Ayo Rukia, kita harus melaporkan tugas kali ini ke Ukitake-taichou dan Kuchiki-taichou" ajak Renji, mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia, yang disambut dengan baik oleh si penerima.

Tanpa berbicara lagi keduanya mulai berjalan dari distik tiga di Rukongai menuju Seireitei. Tugas membersihkan para hollow itu memang cukup mudah, tapi mengingat mereka baru ditugaskan pada siang hari ini, tidak heran jika Rukia dan Renji baru selesai pada sore hari.

"Oh ya, Rukia" panggil Renji mendadak. Rukia menoleh ke teman masa kecilnya itu. Kepalanya mendongak karena Renji jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ngg… Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia. Jangan-jangan kau lupa sekarang tanggal berapa"

Dan Rukia langsung membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar perkataan Renji.

* * *

**My Simple Birthday © Hayi Yuki**

**Disclaimer : I do not own nothing, only the story**

**Summary : Rukia panik. Dimana suami dan anaknya?/ "Mengajakmu ke danau adalah sebuah hadiah!" / "Aku ingin adik" / "Kenapa tidak kita wujudkan saja?" / Rukia's birthday present! RnR please**

**Warning : OOC, typo, alur yang berbelok-belok, etc**

**Happy reading, minna-san!**

**Dedicated for Kuchiki Rukia's birthday (January 14)**

**Note : Sequel dari The Best Present, tapi masih bisa dibaca terpisah**

* * *

Namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Wakil kapten divisi tiga belas dalam kelompok Gotei 13. Berasal dari Inuzuri, Rukongai sebelum akhirnya diadopsi oleh Kuchiki Byakuya, salah satu dari bangsawan di Seireitei. Abarai Renji tadi itu adalah teman masa kecilnya.

Rukia mengira hidupnya akan biasa-biasa saja sekalipun diadopsi oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Sampai suatu hari ketika dia bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, yang membuatnya mengalami hal-hal menarik.

Yang Rukia herankan sejak dulu, kenapa banyak sekali yang menggodanya bersama Ichigo. Padahal mereka hanya sahabat. Rukia bahkan sudah punya suami dan anak sekarang.

Bicara soal suami dan anak, Rukia tahu dia sungguh beruntung dapat mendapatkan suami seperti Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tampan, pintar, jabatan tinggi, sikap yang dingin tapi perhatian, dan lainnya. Tapi Rukia juga tahu bukan karena itu dia bisa menjadi istri seorang Toushiro. Oh, dan namanya resmi menjadi Hitsugaya Rukia.

Dan soal anak… Ah, ya. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu dirinya resmi menjadi seorang ibu. Pada awal Februari, lahirlah bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik dan sehat dari rahimnya. Hitsugaya Kazue. Rukia dan Toushiro sangat senang begitu Kazue lahir.

Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Rukia yang sedang berjalan menuju divisi tiga belas senyum-senyum sendiri, sampai-sampai Renji merasa heran.

"Oi, Rukia, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Renji memastikan. Mungkin saja tadi kepala sahabatnya terkena serangan hollow sehingga menjadi agak sinting.

"Tenang saja Renji, aku tidak apa. Aku hanya membayangkan di rumah nanti ada Toushiro dan Kazue yang menyambutku dengan kue ulang tahun dan juga kado yang banyak" celoteh Rukia.

Renji mengerutkan dahi. "Kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal, Rukia. Mungkin saya Kazue-chan sedang bermain di rumah temannya atau Hitsugaya-taichou sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya" ujar Renji.

"Oh ya, mungkin saja. Tapi aku tahu mereka pasti sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukku" sahut Rukia sambil tersenyum pengertian. "Kau juga harus mencari istri, Renji! Jika kau tua nanti aku tidak ingin dijadikan sasaranmu!"

Renji melotot. Ingin rasanya menjitak kepala Rukia. Tapi pasti dua orang yang tidak perlu disebutkan namanya akan langsung memburunya dengan Hyourinmaru dan Senbonzakura kalau dia sampai menjitak kepala Rukia.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai di divisi tiga belas. Terima kasih Renji, kau pergi saja ke divisi enam. Pasti Nii-sama sudah mencarimu dari tadi" ucap Rukia. Renji segera berbalik arah menuju divisinya.

Rukia memandang langit sore. "Aku harus pulang cepat" bisiknya, lalu berjalan masuk ke divisinya.

.

.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Rukia untuk melapor ke Ukitake. Setelah menceritakan misinya dan membantu sang kapten mengambil obat-obatan, Rukia dapat pulang dengan cepat. Tidak ada dokumen yang perlu dikerjakan, karena Kiyone dan Sentarou sudah mengerjakannya terlebih dahulu, walaupun Rukia sedikit khawatir dengan isinya.

Wanita itu memelankan langkahnya begitu memasuki halaman rumahnya. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk satu keluarga. Letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Kuchiki, untuk yang ini alasannya tentu saja karena Byakuya akan khawatir bila rumah sang adik jauh dari tempatnya.

Rukia mencoba mendorong pintu rumahnya, dan berhasil. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. 'Pasti Toushiro dan Kazue bersembunyi untuk mengagetkanku' batinnya.

Hanya saja walaupun Rukia sudah mencari ke seluruh sudut rumah, tetap saja tidak ada yang melompat keluar untuk berteriak kepadanya. Dipanggil pun suami dan anaknya tetap tidak keluar. Lampu rumah yang biasanya sudah menyala pun saat ini dibiarkan tidak menyala, sehingga rumah menjadi gelap.

"Aneh, kemana mereka?" Rukia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya kunci pintu rumah yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja ruang tamu. Rukia memutuskan untuk mencari di luar.

Saat ini Rukia mulai khawatir.

.

.

.

"Tou-san, dimana kaa-san? Kata tou-san, kaa-san akan tiba tak lama lagi" seorang gadis kecil bertanya pada pria yang kini sedang memangkunya diatas pohon.

"Hm, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Kita tunggu saja ya, Kazue" si ayah menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh anak yang dipanggil Kazue itu, agar anak itu tidak kedinginan.

Pria itu, kapten divisi sepuluh Hitsugaya Toushiro, sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup kokoh. Di pangkuannya duduk seorang gadis kecil yang seperti imitasi dirinya, Hitsugaya Kazue. Dengan mata emerald yang sama besarnya dan rambut yang sama putihnya, mereka memang sangat cocok sebagai ayah dan anak.

"Kazue?" panggil Toushiro. "Ya, tou-san?" Kazue mendongak untuk melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Toushiro. Si gadis kecil menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah biasa sih, zanpakutou tou-san dan kaa-san kan sama-sama berelemen es, sehingga aku sudah terbiasa" jawab Kazue.

Toushiro tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau, tipe zanpakutoumu angin, kan? Kau tidak ingin punya yang tipe es?" tanya Toushiro, mencoba mengetes anaknya.

Kazue menggeleng lagi. "Aku senang jika bisa sama seperti tou-san dan kaa-san, tapi aku juga senang dengan zanpakutouku sekarang. Bukankah air dan es bisa bekerja sama?" senyum Kazue.

Toushiro balas tersenyum. "Begitu. Ternyata kau sudah mulai dewasa" gumam Toushiro.

.

.

.

"Permisi, apa kau melihat Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia bertanya sana-sini untuk mencari keberadaan suami dan anaknya. Sayangnya, semua yang dia tanya tidak ada yang tahu dimana keduanya saat ini.

"Ah! Renji! Nii-sama!" Rukia berseru ketika melihat Byakuya dan Renji keluar dari barak divisi enam.

"Rukia? Ada apa?" tanya Renji.

"Apa kalian lihat Toushiro dan Kazue?" tanya Rukia langsung. Pikirannya saat ini sudah mulai kacau. "Rumah kami gelap dan tidak dikunci. Ketika aku mencari Toushiro dan Kazue, aku tidak menemukan mereka di rumah atau pun di sekitar rumah" tutur Rukia.

Byakuya menatap Rukia. "Apa kau sudah coba mencari di divisi sepuluh?" tanyanya.

Rukia membulatkan mata. "Benar juga! Aku lupa mencari di sana!" setelah berkata seperti itu Rukia langsung bershunpo menuju barak divisi sepuluh.

Renji melongo melihat kepergian sahabatnya. "Dasar Rukia!"

.

.

.

"Kau mencari Hitsugaya-taichou dan Kazue-chan?" Matsumoto mengulang pertanyaan Rukia. Rukia mengangguk.

"Iya. Mereka sudah pulang, bukan? Tapi aku tidak menemukan Toushiro atau Kazue di rumah. Mereka sendiri tadi pagi tidak bilang akan pergi kemana" lanjut Rukia.

Matsumoto memasang pose berpikir. "Oh ya!" lalu tiba-tiba berteriak. Rukia saja sampai menutup telinganya.

"A-Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Rukia. Mungkin saja Matsumoto tahu dimana suami dan anaknya, pikir Rukia.

"Tadi siang Hitsugaya-taichou dan Kazue-chan mengobrol berdua di atap, lalu aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Hitsugaya-taichou mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'danau yang di utara Seireitei' kepada Kazue-chan. Lalu kudengar Kazue-chan mengatakan 'Memangnya kaa-san tahu?' sepertinya dia bertanya pada Hitsugaya-taichou. Oh ya, kalau tidak salah Hitsugaya-taichou juga mengatakan 'Kita harus melewati hutan bambu untuk sampai ke danau'" cerita Matsumoto.

Rukia tersenyum lebar. "Baik. Terima kasih, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" Rukia menunduk hormat, lalu bershunpo keluar dari divisi sepuluh.

Matsumoto tertawa kecil tak lama setelah Rukia menghilang dari pandangan. "Hihihi… Hitsugaya-taichou, tunggulah dia" ucap Matsumoto.

.

.

.

Rukia menghela napas. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu apakah benar di utara Seireitei terdapat danau. Kalau di Rukongai ada banyak, tapi kalau di Seireitei, entahlah, dia tidak yakin. Selain itu mungkin saja Toushiro tidak berniat datang ke danau itu sekarang juga. Terlebih lagi bersama Kazue. Tanpa dirinya.

Muncul sedikit kemarahan di hati Rukia begitu menyadari suami dan anaknya menghilang tanpa dirinya. Rukia berusaha menyingkirkan amarah itu, tapi tetap saja pikirannya masih melayang ke persoalan tadi.

"Tidak mungkin. Pasti mereka punya tujuan tersendiri kenapa tidak mengajakku. Misi divisi sepuluh mungkin?" ucap Rukia, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Tapi… Kalau itu untuk misi, kenapa tadi Matsumoto-fukutaichou tidak mengatakan apapun tentang misi?" dasar Rukia! Bukannya segera pergi ke danau malah terdiam di tempat.

Rukia akhirnya memasuki hutan bambu yang kata Matsumoto adalah pintu menuju danau itu. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak suka masuk ke hutan bambu seperti ini. Dia tahu, biasanya Onmitsukido suka berlatih di tempat seperti ini, namun apa daya, demi Toushiro dan Kazue.

Si wakil kapten divisi tiga belas tidak menyangka kalau dibalik hutan bambu itu masih ada hutan lain. Tapi untuk hutan yang ini, Rukia dapat melihat bermacam-macam pohon yang jarang dia lihat di Seireitei.

Tidak hanya pohon, beberapa spesies bunga pun turut andil dalam membuat suasana nyaman di hutan itu. Rukia berhenti sebentar untuk memetik dua tangkai bunga daffodil yang kebetulan dia temui.

"Nah, ini untuk Toushiro dan Kazue. Setahuku lambing divisi sepuluh adalah bunga daffodil" Rukia memegang bunga itu dengan hati-hati.

Sambil berjalan, Rukia menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk melihat tumbuhan apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Cukup lama dia berjalan, sekitar lima belas menit sampai akhirnya melihat sesuatu seperti air di kejauhan. Begitu menyadari itulah danau yang dicarinya, Rukia mempercepat langkahnya.

Sementara itu tampak dua orang yang sudah mulai bersiap untuk lompat begitu melihat Rukia mulai mendekati danau. Toushiro tertawa kecil melihat wajah Rukia yang bingung karena tidak ada orang, dan tawanya itu segera terganti dengan rintihan begitu Kazue menyodok perutnya.

"Tou-san berisik! Nanti kaa-san dengar!" bisiknya.

Rukia tiba-tiba mendengar suara berisik tepat diatas pohon di sebelah kirinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Rukia melihat Toushiro serta Kazue tersenyum lebar dari atas pohon. Ralat, Toushiro hanya tersenyum kecil tentu saja.

"Tanjoubi ome-" belum sempat ayah dan anak itu meneruskan ucapan selamat mereka, keduanya terjatuh dari pohon. Alasannya tak lain tak bukan karena Kazue yang terlalu bersemangat lalu memiringkan posisinya sehingga hilang keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh.

Rukia tertawa melihat jatuhnya Toushiro dan Kazue. Terlebih lagi Toushiro. Suaminya itu jatuh dengan wajah menghadap tanah. Tawa Rukia semakin besar ketika Toushiro melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Tou-san sih! Terlalu banyak gerakan sehingga kita terjatuh!" Kazue setelah berdiri bukannya membantu sang ayah malah berseru kepada Toushiro. Rukia yang sudah berhenti tertawa kembali tertawa begitu melihat wajah kesal Toushiro.

"Sudah, sudah! Kazue, bantu ayahmu berdiri. Toushiro, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" Rukia mendekati keluarga kecilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiganya sudah duduk-duduk di pinggir danau. Rukia tersenyum lebar ketika Toushiro dan Kazue bergantian bercerita soal rencana mereka tentang hari ulang tahun Rukia.

"Awalnya aku sedikit khawatir dengan rencana ini, karena aku tahu kau menerima misi dadakan dengan Abarai tadi siang. Tapi Matsumoto bilang itu misi yang tidak terlalu menguras waktu, sehingga dia bilang dia akan memberitahumu soal danau ini" cerita Toushiro.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih ya" Rukia tersenyum manis. Kazue balas tersenyum ke ibunya, sementara Toushiro berusaha untuk tidak memeluk sang istri. Bukannya dia tidak mau, tapi kalau sampai anaknya melihat adegan itu… Toushiro hanya tidak ingin Kazue tumbuh seperti Hisagi yang suka mimisan mendadak.

Kazue yang sedang memegang permen dikejutkan dengan tindakan mendadak Rukia yang seperti ingin menangkapnya. Spontan anak itu melompat ke belakang ayahnya.

"Kaa-san?" Kazue bingung. Toushiro heran. Rukia nyengir.

"Kazue… Ayo kita main kejar-kejaran!" seru Rukia, dan bersiap untuk menangkap Kazue. Yang diajak menyunggingkan senyum lebar, lalu berlari menjauhi Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia lari mengejar Kazue. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Toushiro untuk menonton adegan kejar-kejaran ibu dan anak ini.

Selagi Rukia dan Kazue sibuk saling menghindar, Toushiro melirik dua tangkai bunga daffodil yang tadi dipetik Rukia. "Daffodil, hm? Lambing divisiku dan divisi Kazue" ujar Toushiro.

Setengah jam kemudian Rukia dan Kazue kembali duduk tenang di pinggir danau. Toushiro geleng-geleng kepala melihat adegan-adegan sebelumnya, dimana Kazue menyerang ibunya dengan Soukatsu dan Rukia membalasnya dengan menahan Kazue memakai Hainawa.

Cara bermain untuk shinigami agak sedikit berbahaya.

"Nah! Aku tahu kalau kalian tidak menyiapkan kado untukku, tapi tidak apa, aku mengerti" ucap Rukia, membuat dua orang di hadapannya menaikkan alis. "Mengajakmu ke danau adalah sebuah hadiah!" tukas Toushiro.

Rukia tertawa melihat reaksi Toushiro. "Iya iya, terima kasih ya, Toushiro" Rukia mendekat, dan sebelum Toushiro mencegahnya, istrinya sudah keburu mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Toushiro. Kontan saja pipi ayah satu anak itu merona merah.

Kazue tertawa keras melihat rona merah di pipi sang ayah. "Hahaha! Tou-san lucu sekali!" komentar anak berambut putih sepunggung itu.

"Lucu apanya" bantah Toushiro. Hubungannya dengan Kazue, walaupun terbilang harmonis, namun keduanya sering sekali beradu mulut. Dan Rukia sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang baik terkadang harus memisahkan mereka dengan ancaman-ancaman konyol seperti tidak mendapat semangka seminggu penuh (karena keduanya memiliki buah favorit yang sama).

Rukia tersenyum melihat suami dan anaknya saat ini sedang beradu mulut soal apakah Hitsugaya Toushiro lucu atau tidak. Kazue dan Toushiro memang sering bertengkar, tapi Rukia tahu, di situlah sisi keakraban mereka. Sedikit berbeda memang.

"Kalau begitu… Karena kalian sudah mengajakku ke danau ini, bagaimana kalau kalian meminta sesuatu padaku?" tawar Rukia.

Duo rambut putih yang diajak bicara saling pandang. Toushiro berbisik pada Kazue, "Bagaimana? Mau? Tou-san sih menerima tawaran ibumu itu". Kazue mengangguk setuju. "Baik, aku juga menerima" jawabnya.

"Memang Kazue ingin minta apa?" tanya Rukia. Mata ungunya melihat kalau anaknya ragu untuk mengeluarkan suara, dan hal ini juga dilihat oleh Toushiro.

"Kenapa, Kazue? Katakan saja apa yang kau mau. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan marah kalau permintaanmu aneh-aneh" ujar Toushiro, mengelus puncak kepala gadis kecil imitasi dirinya.

Kazue menghela napas. "Janji tidak akan marah?"

"Janji!"

Kazue tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menginginkan ini sejak lama, tapi tou-san dan kaa-san terlalu sibuk. Jadi aku hanya bisa memendamnya saja. Untunglah hari ini kaa-san memperbolehkanku untuk membuat satu permintaan, jadi… Permintaanku sederhana. Aku ingin adik"

"…"

Toushiro membulatkan mata. Rukia mangap. Kazue senyum kikuk.

"Su-Sudahlah… Kalau kalian tidak suka dengan permintaanku, bisa kugan-" sebelum Kazue sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, sudah ada yang memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan! Jangan diganti!" tanpa diduga Toushiro yang menyela Kazue.

Wajah cantik Rukia memerah. Seketika itu juga Rukia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"Yosh! Akhirnya aku akan punya adik!" Kazue bersorak riang, tidak memedulikan ayahnya yang tampak salah tingkah dan ibunya yang masih menutup wajah.

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil Hitsugaya pulang larut malam. Kazue pun sampai tertidur di gendongan sang ayah. Toushiro segera menaruh Kazue di kamar anak itu sendiri. Tanpa disuruh, Toushiro mengecup dahi putri kecilnya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Kau ayah yang baik, Toushiro" kepala Rukia muncul dari balik pintu. Toushiro menoleh dan tersenyum. Pria itu berjalan keluar dari kamar Kazue.

"Kau juga, Rukia, ibu yang baik" gumam Toushiro. Rukia mengangguk setuju begitu mendengar pernyataan sang suami. Keduanya masuk ke kamar mereka, dan Toushiro maupun Rukia mendadak teringat dengan permintaan anak mereka yang sedikit, err, susah.

"Kau tahu, Rukia? Aku juga punya permintaan yang sama dengan Kazue" dan Toushiro, seolah tidak melihat wajah memerah Rukia di danau tadi, malah mengangkat topik itu kembali.

Rukia menelan ludah. "La-Lalu?" tanya Rukia, dan setelah itu Rukia ingin menghantam kepalanya ke dinding kamar, karena rasanya ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang salah. Suaminya sudah memojokkannya ke pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kenapa tidak kita wujudkan saja?"

"Tou-Toushiro!"

* * *

**Kyaaaa! Adegan terakhir! Hayi udah berusaha untuk tidak membuat sesuatu semacam lemon, kalo jeruk sih boleh (?)**

**Hayi awalnya bingung pas bikin sequel dari The Best Present itu, masa ditulisnya pas Rukia masih mengandung? Akhirnya, Hayi bikin deh pas HitsuRuki udah punya anak. **

**Dan masalah anak, Hayi juga gatau nama yang pas buat tuh anak. Akhirnya terpilihlah nama Kazue, yang artinya kurang lebih 'first blessing' kalau diartikan. Kalau ada yang bingung bayangin rupanya, Hayi sih bayanginnya Kazue ini mirip sama Kushina Anna yg di K, tapi dengan mata emeraldnya Toushiro.**

**Judulnya nggak nyambung, ya? Haha, ini dia ciri khas Hayi yg gabisa nentuin judul.**

**Ada kritik? Saran? Pujian? Oke, yg terakhir mungkin nggak ada. At least, review please^^ **


End file.
